Snakesy1
Snakesy1 is a well known ninja-cum-explorer who currently works as a writer and a fisherman. Snakesy1 discovered Tiger Island and he has beaten Tiger in a ninja battle. He is also Leopard's training partner. Snakesy1's life is mostly unknown, thus, information obtained is only from one source: a reporter. A report of the reporter's interview with him is stated in the section 'As taken from an interview by a reporter', below. All non-italic words are written by the reporter. As taken from an inteview by a reporter Life On Club Penguin Island "I never liked it. It was so boring. I mean, the most exciting thing that happened was a party, and those got old. I made t-shirts. That was cool. I also was a script writer for a few plays. But it just got boring. I wanted to see what was out there. So I did. I found Tiger Island." Snakesy1 came to Cp and tried to enjoy himself there. He got tired and left on a journey. When Weirdal6 and him found Tiger Island, they knew it was their home. Weirdal6's role "I don't really like what Weirdal6 did in my childhood. Never cared about others, rude, and somewhat daring. Actually, he said he was brave, but I told him: There is a fine line between bravery and stupidity. You, my brother, are stupid. I really don't like him, and he went away to CP island again. I knew he would, he loved that place so much. Oh well." Snakesy1 was bullied by Weirdal6. Snakesy1 as a Ninja "I am glad I became a ninja under my great teachers, Tiger and Leopard. Leopard has always been a character that is amazing. I am glad I get to live in a place like that. We currently try to make everyone Ninjas. Ninjas rule. They rule like, uh, like pizza. Pizza rules. Ok, I am off topic. Yeah, I love being a ninja. Its so awesome." He loves being a ninja. As he writes this "Well, my idiotic interviewer here wants to have a documentary on what i am doing right now. No. I am writing. Its simple. Goodness." He doesn't like me. Background Snakesy1's birthplace is unknown. He moved to Club Penguin as he felt his birthplace was boring. At Club Penguin, his best experience was in a party. He liked to design t-shirts and was also a script writer for several plays. He stated that life in Club Penguin eventually became boring and moved to another location. They discovered Tiger Island and lived there thereafter. Involvement Snakesy is involved in plays, explorations and many books. As a Ninja In his interview, he said that he was glad that he became a ninja and thanks his teachers, Tiger and Leopard. He said that Leopard's character is amazing and is happy to live in a place like that? In turn, he teaches others to be Ninjas. When asked whether he likes his career, he agreed and related it to Pizza. Weirdal6's Role in Snakesy's life In the interview, he claimed that: *Weirdal6 was a bully. *Weirdal6 was rude. *Weirdal6 was daring. None of this has been confirmed, but he should be a bully. See Also *Ninjas Category:Penguins Category:Ninjas Category:Characters Category:Explorers